Kid vs Kat: Dunston Sobrecargado
by Don Albornoz
Summary: Coop decide inscribirse en un concurso de skateboard para distraerse de lo que le ha estado sucediendo pero las cosas no salen como lo planeado...
1. Kid vs Kat: Dunston Sobrecargado v1

**_10:00 pm, Coop está durmiendo..._**

En su sueño está entrenando con Fiona, aprendiendo las técnicas nuevas...

Coop: (practica algunas patadas) Sí jaja

Fiona: Lo estás haciendo genial

Coop: Gracias...

Fiona: Y sobre e-

Las cosas se empiezan a distorsionar en el sueño, todo es se ve rojo y borroso

Coop: Oh no... No de nuevo.

Coop24N: ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Karate? ¡¿En serio?! ¡No necesitas el karate! ¡Solo necesitas un arma!

Coop: Detente.

Coop24N: ¡Espera, es cierto, no aceptaste el arma cuando te la ofrecí! (se acerca a Coop) ¡Estás acabado!

Coop se despierta agitado y mira hacia su alrededor

 _ **12:00 pm**_

Coop se volvió a dormir y está soñando de nuevo...

En el sueño Coop está yendo con su padre en el auto, se fija en los demás asientos y ve a Millie y a Sr. Gato...

Coop: (suspira y sonríe) ¿Así que a dónde vamos papá?

Burt: Bueno hij-

Coop24N: A ninguna parte... Este habría sido un bueno viaje si papá estuviera aquí para acompañarme...

Coop: ¿De qué hablas? Está justo ahí (señala a su padre pero todo se empieza a distorsionar de nuevo)

Coop24N: No, no lo está, y nunca lo volveré a ver gracias a ese gato.

El auto explota y Coop se despierta agitado...

 _ **02:00 am**_

En su sueño, Coop está con Dennis viendo al Capitán Blasteroide en la tele...

Coop: Este especial está genial

Dennis: Realmente lo está

Coop24N: (se distorsiona la realidad de nuevo) No hay tiempo para eso en mi mundo... (mira un poco al Capitán Blasteroide) Conozco al tipo, el primo de Fiona... Encontré su cuerpo enterrado bajo toda su mercancía 2 meses después de que las ratas calvas invadieron...

La tele empieza a proyectar los recuerdos horrorosos de Coop24N. Coop despierta...

 _ **04:00 am**_

Coop está soñando que puede volar, atraviesa las nubes y da vueltas, es un sueño bastante refrescante y alegre pero la realidad se empieza a alterar de nuevo, el cielo se torna de un color rojizo y Coop deja de volar, cayendo sobre arena, Coop24N está al frente de él.

Coop24N: El cielo en mi mundo jamás será el mismo de antes (mira el agua del mar y esta se empieza a evaporar) ¡Ni los mares!

Coop despierta asustado...

 _ **06:00 am**_

Coop se volvió a dormir pero esta vez no sueña nada, solo ve negro... Pero de repente...

Coop24N: ¡Levántate y mata al gato de una vez!

 _ **07:45 am**_

El despertador suena y Coop lo detiene en dos segundos, claramente no fue la mejor noche de sueño que haya tenido, pero las ganas de dormir no son las que predominan, la depresión sí. Coop se sirve unos cereales y decide comerlos en su cuarto, solo, prende la tele y empieza a cambiar los canales mientras mastica...

Múltiples presentadores: Este perfume de alta calidad lo hará irresistibl- (cambio de canal) La película del año para algunos pero para otro- (cambia de canal varias veces pero no hay nada)

Coop: (suspira pero ve que le falta el canal exclusivo de Canadá, uno que nunca ve porque le parece aburrido) Eh, única esperanza...

Presentador del programa: Buenos días ciudadanos, especialmente los de Bootsville

Asistente: ¿Los de Bootsville? ¿Qué hay allí?

Presentador: Oh nada solo ¡El nuevo concurso de Skate en donde participarán algunos conocidos!

Asistente: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Presentador: Bueno... En realidad solo es uno, ¡Kyle Dunston!

Coop: (da vuelta los ojos) Ughhh...

Presentador: Simplemente no me canso de hablar de este chico, el campeón de Timberlake va a hacer una entrada y, como va siendo costumbre ya, probablemente gane

Asistente: Pero es un concurso abierto ¿Verdad?

Presentador: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cualquiera que tenga un nombre y la suficiente valentía para participar puede hacerlo! ¿Quién sabe? Quizás haya alguien nuevo en la lista esta vez

Coop recibe una llamada por su walkie-talkie

Dennis: Lo estás viendo ¿Verdad?

Coop: Sí...

Dennis: ¿Y qué piensas?

Coop: Paso de salir, no quiero ver a ese idiota...

Dennis: Es por eso que tienes que participar

Coop: ¿Tú crees?

Dennis: Sí, yo creo que puedes ganarle y no solo dejarlo en ridículo, también tendrás algo de atención por parte de los medios

Coop: ¿Y lo último en qué me podría servir?

Dennis: No creerías las cosas que dicen de ti, quizás esto mejoraría tu reputación

Coop: Lo pensaré (cuelga y se pone a pensar) No me siento obligado a esto pero quizás me ayude a no pensar en la dimensión 24N... Sí, lo haré (agarra el walkie-talkie de nuevo) Dennis ¿Cuándo es el concurso?

Dennis: Esta tarde, ve a inscribirte, yo también lo haré, hablé con Fiona, ella también estará por lo que será mejor que te luzcas

Coop: Ahí estaré

Dennis: Bien, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Dunston cuando le ganes (cuelga)

Coop baja por las escaleras...

Burt: Hola hijo ¿Por qué la prisa?

Coop: Hola papá, voy al concurso de skateboard que anunciaron en la televisión

Burt: Sí, lo vi, buena suerte hijo, ¡Con seguridad!

Coop va hacia la puerta para salir, nomás salir Sr. Gato intenta arañarlo pero Coop se agacha, esquivándolo.

Coop: ¡Inténtalo cuando vuelva rata calva!

Sr. Gato sigue rencoroso por la paliza que Coop le dio hace unos días (Lo ocurrido en Kid vs Kat: Lecciones de Karate) y lo sigue hasta la pista de skateboard...


	2. Kid vs Kat: Dunston Sobrecargado v2

_**Coop va en patineta con todo el equipo puesto hacia la pista de skate, al llegar se encuentra con Dennis y Fiona.**_

Coop: Hola chicos

Dennis: Hola Coop

Fiona: Hola Coop, qué bueno que al final vayas a inscribirte al concurso

Dennis: (imitando a Coop) "Bueno, puedes agradecer a Dennis por eso"

Coop: Bueno, puedes agradecer a Dennis por es- (Se da cuenta de que Dennis lo imitó perfectamente) Uh...

Dennis: (mira hacia un costado) Diablos...

Coop: ¿Qué pasa? (mira también) Ughhhh...

Kyle Dunston está posando para fotos y respondiendo preguntas alrededor de muchas cámaras, tiene un equipo de skate bastante bueno, personalizado y brillante.

Reportera: Dunston ¿Desde hace cuánto que haces skate?

Dunston: Desde los 6, siguiente

Reportero: ¿Estás emocionado por el concurso?

Dunston: Tan emocionado como se puede estar luego de haber ganado el año pasado, siguiente

Otro reportero: ¿Ha habido algún skateboarder joven que te haya llamado la atención y que quizás tenga una destreza como la tuya?

Dunston: Que halagador y no... Bueno, la verdad está este chico de Mellowbrook que ha dado de qué hablar, pero no pudo venir ya que este es un concurso canadiense y él es de Estados Unido- (ve a Coop y se le acerca, ignorando a la prensa). Hola Burtonberger

Coop: ¿Qué quieres Dunston?

Dunston: Nada, solo saludar a mi vecino de Bootsville

Coop: Está bien ¿Cómo estás?

Dunston: Bien, a punto de ganar otro concurso

Coop: Ya lo veremos... Tuviste suerte el año pasado...

Dunston: Cierto, tu gato tuvo que hacer tus acrobacias... Qué lástima que no es un alienígena como dices (toce) ridículo (toce), realmente es mucho mejor material que tu...

Coop: (se acerca a Dunston) Como dije, ya lo veremos.

Dunston: ¿Veremos? No tienes que probarme nada, no me podría importar menos, quizás deberías probarle a toda la gente alrededor que no eres un maniático cuya única forma de llamar la atención porque mami, papi y ni su hermanita lo respaldan, es decir que su gato viene de otro planeta. (se va dándole la espalda) Buena suerte con eso...

Dennis: ¿Cómo te atreves? Prepárate para ver tu futura derrota

Dunston: (le responde sin mirar) Lo que digas cara de soja... (se ríe y sigue caminando)

Dennis: (ve a Coop que está callado) Está bien, solo quiere que te molestes...

Dunston: (se cruza con Fiona) Wow, tú de nuevo, tan resplandeciente como la última vez que nos vimos

Fiona: Uhh... ¿Gracias?

Dunston: ¿Qué pasa? No pareces tan concentrada como la última vez que hablamos.

Fiona: Oh bueno, eso es porque me estoy preparando para el concurso ¿Sabes? (se va con Coop) Nos vemos (claramente no en forma literal)

Dunston: (se ríe) ¿Él? ¿En serio? ¿Has visto el periódico recientemente? ¿O entrado a Youtube? Es un fenómeno, no quieres estar con él (se da la vuelta y se empieza a ir)

Dennis: (ve que Coop todavía ni se movió) Coop, solo quiere hacerte enojar...

Coop: Bueno, lo consiguió... (va con Dunston y lo agarra del brazo) Vas a perder hoy

Dunston: Lo que digas Coop, ahora suéltame.

Coop: (lo aprieta) Ah y si vuelves a hablar de mi padre, mi hermana o siquiera acercarte a mis amigos voy a golpearte Dunston... En frente de tooodas estas cámaras Dunston, no me va a importar, estoy acostumbrado, pero a ti sí porque te dolerá...

Dunston: (se libera y se le queda mirando) Wow, casi me asustas ahí jejeje... ¿Eso es nuevo? Me gusta, ponlo en la pista, quizás te sirva (ahora sí se va)

Fiona: Wow, ¿Qué le dijo?

Dennis: Definitivamente dijo cosas algo ofensivas...

 _ **El presentador del concurso se sienta por lo que este empieza...**_

Presentador: ¡Daaamas y caballeros! Bienvenidos al concurso y... El resto del discurso ya se lo saben, digo, por eso están aquí, ¿Verdad? (la gente se ríe) Bueno, los concursantes de este año son: El famosísimo rubio de Timberlake... ¡Kyle Dunston! (la gente aplaude y chifla), también tenemos a los hermanos del caos... ¡Looorne y Harleeyyyy! (estos van a turnarse porque solo tienen un skateboard, hay algunos aplausos pero no tantos como a Dunston), También, siguiendo el antiguo linaje de los Munson tenemos a... ¡Fioooona! (Todos los chicos espectando aplauden), también tenemos otro joven llamado (lee el nombre en el papel) ¡Deeennis! (nadie aplaude excepto su padre pero Dennis aún se ve entusiasta)

Henry: Wooohooo, ¡Vamos Dennis!

Presentador: Todos pueden señor, incluso yo jeje (el presentador no es muy delgado) Y por último pero no menos importante ¡Cooooop Burtonbeerrrgeeeerr! (muchas personas lo abuchean)

Espectadores: ¡Maniático! ¡Criminal! ¡Rompiste mi casa!

Sra. Munson: ¡Es un delincuente juvenil! (se acuerda de algo) ¡Maldición, me olvidé de apagar la estufa!

Coop ni se inmuta y va a su puesto

Dennis: Que no te afecte Coop

Coop: Ya detente Dennis, no me afecta...


	3. Kid vs Kat Dunston Sobrecargado v3 Final

Presentador: Ahora concursantes ¡Coooomienzeennnn!

Dennis comienza haciendo un buen salto de rampa, ida y vuelva 3 veces pero a la cuarta salta, da un giro y cae de pie en la patineta. Sigue y se desliza por un tubo, no le sale muy bien pero lo logra.

Presentador: ¡Nada mal! (la gente aplaude)

Dunston se luce yendo a gran velocidad por toda la pista, mueve el skate por un tubo mientras corre sobre el otro, salta y cae sobre la patineta. Al final salta y cae de vuelta sobre el skate levantándolo y quedando en una pose.

Presentador: ¡Increíble! (la gente aplaude y chifla con todo)

Coop suspira y se lanza también a gran velocidad por toda la pista, en el tubo salta y da un giro en el aire para caer en el skate, al final salta, da una vuelta y agarra la patineta en el aire cayendo parado

Presentador: ¡Genial! (la gente está sorprendida por lo habilidoso que es Coop y lo empiezan a apoyar)

Dunston: (se molesta porque Coop también es bueno) ¿En serio? Vaya...

Fiona se luce haciendo las mejores acrobacias en el aire (3 giros, patadas aéreas y backflips pero ni se acerca el tubo)

Presentador: ¡Impresionante! Parece que este concurso está presentando nuevos talentos ¡Veamos qué sigue!

Se ve a Lorne y Harley peleando por el turno

Lorne: Vamos viejo, dijimos que yo iría primero

Harley: No es cierto, quítate

Forcejean y se caen los dos arriba de la patineta, esta sigue por la pista haciendo que vaya hacia arriba y se caigan los dos al piso

Presentador: ¡Vaya! Supongo que eso es todo por parte del dúo del caos... Esta ronda es un...

Dunston: (confiado) jeje

Presentador: ¡Empate entre Dunston y Burtonberger!

Dunston: ¡¿Qué?!

Dennis: ¡Bien Coop!

Coop: Gracias

Presentador: ¡Próxima Ronda! Dennis empieza

Dennis: Psst, ahora me voy a retirar para que le ganes a Dunston

Coop: ¿Qué? ¡No! No tienes porqu-

Dennis: Tarde

Dennis hace unas pocas acrobacias, levanta la tabla y se va a un asiento junto a su padre

Henry: ¿Dennis? ¿Qué haces?

Dennis: No te preocupes papá, simplemente no tengo muchas ganas de estar en el concurso

Presentador: Bueno, eso es una salida sorpresiva... ¡El próximo año quizás, fue un placer tenerte con nosotros Dennis! Ahora Burtonberger

Sr. Gato se asoma en los arbustos con un arma que hará que Coop se debilite completamente haciendo que no pueda ni moverse...

Fiona: ¿Sabes? Dennis me contó las cosas que Dunston dijo, puedo retirarme también si quieres...

Coop: No, no le pedí a Dennis que se saliera

Fiona: Está bien

Coop empieza a bajar en la pista así que Sr. Gato dispara un rayo que se dirige hacia él

Presentador: Perdón, me equivoqué, el turno era para Dunston

Este comentario hace que el rayo se desvíe

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow? (ve que el rayo impacta en Dunston haciendo una gran explosión, la gente está escondida) Oh ow...

Coop: (se levanta del piso) ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Fiona: (se levanta también) No lo sé

Dennis: (viene corriendo) ¿Dónde está Dunston? (ve el humo) Oh no...

Se quedan unos segundos viendo cuando de repente Dennis recibe un golpe que lo manda a volar lejos

Coop: ¡Dennis! (ve a Dunston parado en frente de él con una electricidad verde alrededor) ¿Dunston?

Dunston: (Se ríe) Coop... (lo agarra del cuello)

Fiona grita y va a atacar a Dunston por lo que este suelta a Coop. Fiona le intenta dar una patada en la cara pero Dunston la detiene con un solo movimiento y le da un golpe arrojándola lejos también, luego se acerca a Coop lentamente...

Dunston: (en tono burlón) Pensé que habías dicho que querías golpearme...

Sr. Gato ve el arma preguntándose qué salió mal y lee que estaba mal configurada, en vez de estar en la opción disminuir estaba en potenciar al máximo, básicamente Dunston está sobrecargado con energía. En ese momento Coop cae junto al felino.

Coop: (ve a Sr. Gato) ¡Tú! (Sr. Gato intenta huir pero Coop lo agarra de la pata izquierda y se pone encima de él) ¿Qué hiciste?

Sr. Gato: Meow (le muestra el arma la cual Coop agarra, en ese momento le da una patada y se va) Meowhhahahha

Coop corre de vuelta a la pista y ve a Dunston parado de manera imponente, Coop le apunta con el arma esta vez en modo de disminuir pero de repente Fiona golpea a Dunston con su skate (el skate de Fiona). Dunston, enojado, rompe el skate, empuja a Fiona lejos y justo Coop dispara 2 veces... Desgraciadamente Dunston se cubre con la patineta rota de los dos disparos y golpea a Coop en la cara tirándolo al piso...

Dunston: ¿Qué es eso? (apunta con el dedo al arma en el piso pero decide aplastarla con el pie) Pfft ¿A quién le importa?

Coop: (se está quedando sin opciones) Uff, maldición (se levanta y empieza a atacar a Dunston) ¡Ahhh!

Coop le da varios golpes los cuales Dunston bloquea con facilidad...

Dunston: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Coop decide dar una patada aérea de karate como Fiona le enseñó pero el rubio de Timberlake lo agarra en el aire y lo tira contra el piso.

Dunston: ¡Patético!

En ese momento llega Dennis quien taclea a Dunston pero este lo da vuelta quedando él encima, lo golpea en la cara una vez porque antes de darle un segundo golpe Fiona le da una patada en la cara. Dunston gira y se levanta

Dunston: Tú de nuevo hermosa...

Fiona: Ya cállate ¿Quieres?

Fiona le un derechazo el cual Dunston bloquea y le devuelve arrojándola lejos haciendo que choque contra una de las paredes de la pista, quedando en el piso...

Coop ve esto, se levanta rápidamente y le da varios golpes en la cara a Dunston, este esquiva uno y le da un puñetazo en la cara, Coop insiste y le da una patada en el pecho, intenta darle otra en la cara pero el rubio de Timberlake la esquiva y golpea a Coop en el estómago, luego en la cara. Coop se va hacia atrás pero Dunston le da un puñetazo de arriba hacia abajo tirándolo al piso sin poder levantarse...

Dunston: Sí, mejor quédate en el piso...

Dunston mira hacia donde cayó Dennis para ver si se mueve pero no pasa nada por lo que se ríe y va hacia Fiona...

Fiona: (sin poder levantarse) Apestas Dunston...

Dunston: Ajam... (la levanta de la cara) ¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste una chica interesante Fiona, tu cabello, tus ojos, tus labios... Me pregunto cómo saben...

Dunston se le empieza a acercar para darle un beso a fuerzas... De repente Coop lo agarra del hombro, lo da vuelta y le da un fuerte derechazo en la cara que hace un gran estruendo dejándolo inconsciente. Coop está completamente cansado, recién ahora la gente se empieza a asomar (no vieron nada) pero nadie dice nada...

Presentador: (por el micrófono) Debido a la destrucción de los demás skateboards y a que el de Coop sigue en pie ¡El ganador es Buuurrrrtonnnbergerrrr!

La gente empieza a aplaudir

Dennis: (empuja al presentador) ¡Ya cállate! (habla por el micrófono) ¡Coop! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Coop: Sí, estoy bien, es solo... (siente un gran dolor y ve que no puede mover la muñeca, la tiene como si estuviera colgando) No, no estoy bien...

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Coop está con un yeso en la mano y su padre lo está llevando a casa.

Burt: Así que te caíste del skate, aun así ganaste el concurso, bien.

Coop: Así fue como pasó papá. Me crees, ¿Verdad?

Burt: Por supuesto, digo, eso no explica cómo explotó la pista de skate pero te daré el beneficio de la duda en esta, me alegro de que estés bien...

Llegan a la casa y Burt entra primero, Fiona justo alcanza a Coop antes de que entre...

Fiona: Hey, lamento que haya pasado aquello, digo, podríamos haber muerto...

Coop: Sí... Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, me estoy cansando de este tipo de situaciones letales...

Fiona: Y gracias... Lamento lo de tu muñeca... (abraza a Coop)

Coop: (se queda sorprendido por unos segundos pero acepta el abrazo) Está bien...

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Coop se levanta de la cama y se quita el yeso para ponerse una muñequera ortopédica de color rojo. Coop se la pone y se la queda mirando con frustración...


End file.
